Sabres Dansants
by Yami Flo
Summary: AU ; Kenbukyou prend une décision inattendue après s'être remis de son combat contre Arago. Un seul changement, et le monde peut basculer. En bien ou en mal, cela reste à voir…
1. Fuite

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : AU; Kenbukyou prend une décision inattendue après s'être remis de son combat contre Arago. Un seul changement, et le monde peut basculer. En bien ou en mal, cela reste à voir…

**Fuite**

Le bonheur, lorsque l'on n'était pas humain, songea Lord Kenbukyou en redoublant de vitesse autant que sa blessure toujours non guérie le lui permettait, c'est que l'on n'a nul besoin de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Kokuen-Oh, fidèle et courageux compagnon qu'il était, courrait devant lui, ouvrant la voie à suivre. Derrière eux, le démon n'entendait encore aucun bruit indiquant une surprise.

Bien; personne ne s'était donc encore rendu compte de la disparition de son précieux fardeau. Il baissa la tête vers la petite forme dans ses bras, soigneusement enroulée dans une couverture.

C'était… mesquin, quelque part, il supposait. Voler une arme valable (et à n'en pas douter, puissante et redoutable dans quelques années terrestres) à l'adversaire au beau milieu de la 'nuit' et s'enfuir avec loin des frontières du royaume n'était guère reluisant.

C'était aussi, et surtout, de la folie furieuse. Après le mal qu'Arago s'était donné pour exterminer tout le clan, sauf cette enfant, il était stupide d'imaginer que le soi-disant Empereur du Youjakai allait la laisser lui filer entre ses doigts.

Ceci dit, cela avait été un coup de tête à peine remis de ses blessures, ce qui lui avait tout de même pris quelques siècles, Kenbukyou n'avait pu s'empêcher…

Il contestait sa défaite, après tout; Arago n'avait pas été honorable au combat, loin de là, et l'envie de se venger était toujours présente chez l'ancien Seigneur déchu.

A vrai dire, son incursion au cœur même du territoire de son ennemi était alors très confus dans son esprit : aller au palais en évitant la garde et les Yon Masho, peut-être frapper un grand coup en rassemblant des servants fidèles à sa cause qui, le moment voulu, l'auraient aidé à fomenter un coup d'état et asseoir son autorité une fois qu'il aurait prouvé qu'il était le meilleur duelliste du royaume…

Le plan, le vrai plan mûrit au sortir de sa torpeur, prévoyait de se laisser passer pour mort, et de chercher de meilleures sabres et une meilleure armure, de perfectionner sa technique afin de revenir un jour défié l'Empereur Démon; pas de s'encombrer d'un enfant (futur soldat) et de passer le reste de son existence à fuir devant les sbires d'Arago.

Mais en l'apercevant par hasard sous la garde des Jiryoushu, en la voyant fléchir sous la coupe de Badamon, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Kenbukyou n'aurait pas laissé un jeune Youja sous la garde de Badamon, alors une enfant humaine… Impensable.

Son honneur, avait-il décidé sur un coup de tête en la voyant se retirer pour la nuit dans cette chambre trop grande, trop isolée, terrifiée par ses geôliers, ne le lui permettait pas. Aussi avait-il agi comme un vulgaire voleur, prenant l'enfant avec lui puis la fuite aussi loin que possible de la capitale avant que l'on ne remarque l'absence de l'enfant.

Evidemment, il y avait également le bonus de l'élever pour qu'elle lui soit fidèle à lui plus qu'à quiconque être sa subordonnée était, il n'en doutait pas, un meilleur sort que celui de pantin de Badamon.

Kokuen-Oh courrait toujours, s'arrêtant parfois pour le laisser le rattraper, et Kenbukyou suivait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La porte vers le monde humain n'était pas loin; là-bas, ils auraient plus de chances de se cacher. Sans s'arrêter, il réajusta son fardeau plus haut contre son torse.

-Dors, petite Kayura, » souffla-t-il doucement, « je t'emmène dans un endroit sauf.

Dans son sommeil, la fillette sourit.

* * *

Petit lexique :

**Arago :** nom original d'Arkatakor.

**Jiryoushu :** un des noms donnés aux esprits maléfiques d'Arkatakor/Arago

**Kenbukyou :** nom original de Spadassor, le démon avec un sens de l'honneur apparut dans les épisodes 22-23. Son nom signifie littéralement : Seigneur des Epées Dansantes, d'où le titre de cet AU.

**Kokuen-Oh :** nom original de Tanagror, le tigre noir.

**Yon Mashô :** le titre décerné aux quatre Généraux d'Arago; littéralement, les Quatre Généraux Maléfiques.

**Youjakai :** le Monde de l'Apocalypse en VO


	2. Silences

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé du chapitre : Kayura redécouvre le monde moderne et se pose des questions sur son protecteur…

**Silences**

Kami-sama, que les villes sont étranges alors qu'ils les traversent la nuit, pour éviter d'être trop remarqué par la population locale (bien que la magie inhérente à l'épéiste aveugle les gens sur sa vraie nature) et pour trouver de la nourriture équilibrée pour elle (elle s'en veut un peu de n'être qu'humaine et soumise à des impératifs biologiques si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, c'est certain, Kenbukyou-sama éviterait à tout prix les villes dans leur ensemble).

Les rues sont pleines de lanternes magiques – des lampes électriques, selon son protecteur – et de drôles de bruits (des klaxons, quoique cela puisse être) et de monstres de métal – un genre de charrette, apparemment – et de personnes avec de drôles de costumes (presque impudiques) si différents des kimonos qu'elle a connu et qu'elle porte…

Ca lui fait presque préférer le silence et la tranquillité des forêts, et la viande saignante des proies que ramène Kokuen-Oh – mais un enfant ne vit pas que de viande et elle a besoin aussi de légumes et de fruits autres que ceux qu'offrent les bois.

Si elle voulait une preuve tangible qu'elle a été absente longtemps, elle n'a qu'à regarder Tokyo pendant quelques minutes pour s'en persuader.

Kayura a… elle ne sait plus au juste quel est son âge, à bien y réfléchir. Elle sait juste que pour elle, le temps s'est ralenti, voir même arrêté, depuis qu'elle a passé les portes rouges du Youjakai

Ici, sur Terre, le temps a continué de s'écouler, et des siècles ont passés. Et maintenant qu'elle est de retour, elle va recommencer à grandir normalement.

Enfin, c'est ce que prétend Kenbukyou-sama.

Et, elle suppose, il doit savoir ce qu'il raconte. C'est… un adulte, pas un humain, mais une grande personne, et les grandes personnes sont supposées être sages. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des doutes, mais elle n'ose pas les formuler à voix haute. Pas encore.

Si elle s'avance parfois à lui demander des explications, si elle lui pose des questions parfois à la limite de ce qu'elle juge acceptable, jamais elle ne cherche à le contredire. Pas encore.

Et Kenbukyou ne le fait pas non plus; il pourrait chercher à en savoir plus sur elle, chercher à savoir ce qui lui a été fait, ce qui était attendu d'elle, ce dont elle se souvient des secrets de son clan (aucun, hormis la moitié de certains rituels elle n'était après tout qu'une enfant quand son monde à voler en éclats) mais il reste discret.

Tous les deux sont… encore en terrain trop instable l'un envers l'autre pour supporter les sautes d'humeur et les problèmes qu'engendrent des personnalités différentes.

Kayura a toujours peur que le grand guerrier ne change d'avis et ne la remette dans les mains des mauvais esprits. Lui, de son côté a plutôt peur de ne pas être à même de la défendre si jamais ils venaient à être découverts.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils se parlent si peu; cette incertitude vis-à-vis de leur sort. Cela ne fait, après tout, que deux semaines humaines depuis qu'ils ont quitté le Youjakai. Et si personne ne les a encore retrouvés, ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'éclate une escarmouche.

Toutefois, il y du progrès entre eux. C'est lent, c'est presque invisible, mais le lien se forme. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il conquerra les non-dits et le silence.

* * *

_**Notes :**_

_Je ne précise jamais l'âge de Kayura, et je dois avouer qu'il est problématique. Officiellement, elle a (physiquement) douze ans lors de la série – même si elle fait vraiment mâture pour son âge, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle aurait vieilli de quatre ans en quatre-cents ans et grandie sous l'égide de Badamon; ok, pourquoi pas._

_Ceci dit, on ne sait pas exactement quand elle a fini par être possédée/finie de s'être fait laver le cerveau. Dans mon interprétation pour cet AU, Kayura a pu grandir plus ou moins normalement, et a donc encore une mentalité et un physique de gamine de onze ans; sa charmante personnalité et ses talents de guerrière auraient fini par être implanté un peu plus tard par Badamon, artificiellement ou avec un entrainement de dingue, juste à temps pour le coup d'envoi de la série._

_Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas; elle est donc plus ou moins sans défense._


	3. Confiance

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : Kokuen-Oh se voit décerner une autre preuve de confiance…

**Confiance**

-Ne va pas croire que c'est un signe de méfiance de ma part, » mon vieil ami, murmura le guerrier démon en caressant la tête de l'énorme tigre. « Mais je ne peux pas te demander de continuer de les porter sur toi pour l'instant. Il faut la protéger elle, et la mettre à l'abri en cas de danger et, aussi fort sois-tu, il t'est impossible d'être à deux endroits à la fois : courant avec elle loin du danger, et à mes côtés pour te battre et me tendre mes armes.

Kokuen-Oh émit un grondement mécontent, mais ne protesta pas quand son Maître retira les deux fourreaux de son armure pour les placer sur ses propres hanches. Son regard trop intelligent pour un animal se posa sur l'enfant humaine qui les accompagnait.

Ce n'était pas de la méfiance dont faisait preuve son Maître, non il s'agissait, tout au plus, d'une nouvelle forme de confiance…


	4. Froid

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : Kayura a un problème Kenbukyou a une solution…

**Froid**

Si une chose ne lui a jamais manquée dans le Youjakai, c'est le froid. Là-bas, les températures sont fixes selon les régions. Elles ne varient pas, ou si peu. Mais sur Terre, c'est autre chose. Le monde des mortels offre la ronde des saisons et ses inconvénients. Les nuits fraîches, surtout.

Kebukyou ne ressent pas le froid. Pas comme un humain, en tout cas. Il faut bien plus que la chute d'une dizaine de degrés pour qu'il reconnaisse une variation climatique. Kokuen-Oh, lui, a son épais manteau de fourrure qui le protège. Mais Kayura, elle, n'est qu'une faible humaine. Faible, et vulnérable.

Elle grelotte doucement dans la nuit, tout en marchant à pas lents derrière son protecteur, les bras ramassés contre sa poitrine. Depuis qu'ils errent sur les routes, ils n'ont pas allumé de feu la nuit. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur en manque, mais Kenbukyou lui a bien fait comprendre que c'était trop dangereux, car trop aisément repérable, que ce soit par les humains ou par leurs éventuels poursuivants. Si encore elle avait un vêtement plus chaud, mais non. Kayura n'a pas de couverture à poser sur ses épaules. Kenboukyou n'a rien pris dans leur fuite, autre que ses sabres, ainsi qu'un drap qu'il a utilisé pour la transporter le premier soir. Mais celui-ci a été perdu dans un de leurs nombreux trajets. Non, Kayura n'a rien pour se protéger du temps. Son seul rempart contre le froid, c'est son yukata, qui a, elle doit l'avouer, connu de meilleurs jours. A l'origine beau et de bonne facture, il est maintenant couvert de poussière, de traces de boue, constellés d'accrocs faits par les branches et qu'elle n'a pas pu réparer. Sans fil ni aiguille, cela lui est impossible. Et en pensant à l'état de ses vêtements, Kayura se dit qu'elle préfère ne pas savoir à quoi ressemblent ses cheveux. Emmêlés comme elle les devine, elle va probablement devoir en couper une bonne partie…

Le youja pose une main sur son épaule et elle sursaute violemment, ne s'étant pas attendu à un arrêt maintenant. Mais la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel, et elle sait qu'il doit être tard. Ses paupières sont lourdes, ses pieds lui font mal. Elle n'a rien dit, cependant. Elle sait qu'il lui faut marcher et suivre.

Kenbukyou n'a pas fait de commentaires. Il l'a laissé aller jusqu'au bout de ses forces, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix d'une part, et parce que l'enfant doit s'endurcir si elle espère survivre à ses côtés d'autre part. Mais il a fini par remarquer que pour chacun de ses pas, elle devait désormais en faire cinq, et il a fini par percevoir le claquement de dent de sa petite protégée. Ils doivent faire une halte, pour son bien à elle. Lui-même n'est pas fatigué, et il pourrait la porter, mais il l'a déjà fait les trois nuits précédentes, et force lui est de reconnaître que ce n'est pas suffisant. Kayura ne peut pas se reposer aussi bien qu'elle le devrait s'il la porte sans arrêt. Et, même si elle n'est pas lourde, la blessure du Youja le fait souffrir s'il la garde trop longtemps dans ses bras. Il faut monter un campement, il le sait. Il n'a guère d'autre choix pour que la fille se repose vraiment. Toutefois, il doit d'abord régler quelque chose…

Kayura ne dit rien tandis que Kenbukyou défait les plaques de métal blanc de son familier et ami. Elle ne dit rien tandis que le tigre s'étend paresseusement sur le sol, tête appuyée contre ses pattes avant. Le Youja la regarde fixement.

-Allonge-toi contre lui, » dit-il simplement.

Kayura sursaute et hésite un moment. Mais Kenbukyou baisse un peu la tête, et son regard, invisible sous sa visière, semble s'intensifier. Cela lui fait un peu peur, alors elle obéit prestement, essayant de se rouler en boule bien compacte contre le flanc de l'énorme animal, qui ne bouge pas, mais qui semble sourire moqueusement.

Le démon se penche vers elle, et soudain l'enfant s'aperçoit de quelque chose. Les épaules recouvertes de métal ne sont plus couvertes par le tissu de la cape. Kenbukyou en a défait les attaches pendant qu'elle cherchait une position confortable. Sans sa cape, il semble… incomplet. Kayura cligne des yeux, étonnée par un tel geste… jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose sur elle.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela te protégera du froid, » sont ses seuls mots. Il se détourne d'elle et disparait à l'ombre d'un arbre, main portée à son fourreau, prêt à monter la garde et à dégainer si un ennemi vient à se présenter à eux.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne dit pas, qu'il n'explique pas, car il juge que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Sa cape ne lui sert à rien pour l'instant. Kayura a besoin de chaleur ou elle tombera malade, comme n'importe quel Ningen, et ça, il ne peut pas se le permettre. Elle a besoin d'un sommeil réparateur, car ils vont encore devoir marcher longtemps dès le lever du jour. Mais avoir un geste de sollicitude ne signifie pas qu'il veuille en parler, et Kayura le comprend confusément. En plus, elle aurait peur de dire une bêtise si elle ouvrait la bouche. Toutefois, elle se permet de dire trois mots à voix basse :

-Merci… Kenbukyou-sama, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par la chaleur et le sommeil.

_**Note :**_

_Ningen = Humain dans la série, le monde des humains est appelé le Ningenkai._


	5. Humiliation

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : Kokuen-Oh est humilié…

**Humiliation**

Kokuen-Oh feule de colère, et il sent le morceau de chair humaine sursauter. Il n'aime pas cela, non, il n'aime pas cela du tout il n'est pas un cheval ! Il n'a aucune envie de porter ce cavalier indésirable !

Mais son Maître le regarde fixement, et le bleu de ses yeux est nettement visible, signe qu'il ne prendra aucune incartade du tigre avec bonhommie. Ils doivent continuer à avancer, et l'humaine se fatigue si vite qu'elle ne fait que les ralentir à tout bout de champ. Et Kokuen-Oh c'est que c'est dangereux; le vieux sorcier et ses sbires pourraient les retrouver trop aisément s'ils restaient trop longtemps au même endroit…

Au moins, songe-t-il, l'humaine ne pèse presque rien, et ses doigts qui caresse la fourrure à nue sous son menton sont agréables… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il oubliera de si tôt cette humiliation !

_**Notes :**_

_C'est un peu dur de parler d'yeux dans le cas de Kenukyou, car on ne les voit jamais réellement; mais, comme on peut voir deux points de lumière bleue à travers sa visière, ben… Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ses yeux en définitive._


	6. Moralités

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : Kayura pense comme une humaine; Kenbukyou n'a pas les mêmes obligations morales pas quand il s'agit d'assurer sa survie et celle de l'enfant…

**Moralités**

-C'est mal.

Kenbukyou suspendit son geste. L'éclairage artificiel du magasin dans lequel il venait d'entrer clandestinement révéla la mine soucieuse et, oserait-il le dire ? Butée, de sa jeune protégée.

-Un Youja prend ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, » dit simplement le guerrier démon.

Kayura fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

-Mais moi, je ne suis pas un Youja, Kenbukyou-sama. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout…

Le Youja soupira.

-Décidément, les humains ont parfois beaucoup trop de principes et de scrupules. Enfant, réfléchis une seconde. Les Youja prennent ce qu'ils veulent, et les humains prennent ce dont ils ont besoin. Tu as besoin de ces choses. Prends-les.

-Oui, mais les humains les paient d'abord, et peu importe à quel point le monde a pu changer, je suis certaine que c'est toujours le cas, » répondit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

Kenbukyou secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Etre honnête est une qualité admirable, jeune fille. Je t'accorde ce point. Mais être honnête ne doit pas t'amener à devenir stupide. Comment pourrais-je payer, en admettant que je m'abaisse à le faire ? Les humains ne paient plus en or brut, même si j'en avais encore sur moi. Me vois-tu entrer ici en plein jour ? Ce ne serait guère discret. Et toi, penses-tu que personne ne se poserait de question si on te voyait dans cet état ? Mettrais-tu en danger la vie de ces gens qui jalonnent les rues, si jamais nous venions à être découverts ici par les envoyés d'Arago ? Ma protection ne s'étend qu'à toi. Les autres humains ne sont pas et ne seront pas ma priorité si tel était le cas.

-Je… » Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse comment répondre à cela ? Evidemment, les longs trajets à pied n'étaient pas faits pour ses pauvres sandales, qu'elle passait son temps à perdre. Et son kimono méritait d'avantage le nom de loque, à présent. Des vêtements propres et chauds et des chaussures adaptées à la marche, même des vêtements et des chaussures modernes, n'étaient-ils pas préférables aux chiffons dont elle était vêtue ? Même si ce que Kenbukyou-sama lui offrait était le fruit d'un vol ?

_Oui_, songea-t-elle avec regret. Même volés, ces items devenaient de plus en plus nécessaires à la jeune fille. Oh, comme ses parents, qui avaient tout fait pour qu'elle soit honnête, auraient été déçus de son attitude…

Mais ses parents auraient aussi tenus à ce qu'elle ne retombe jamais entre les griffes de leur assassin. Et les humains qui demandaient de l'argent en contrepartie de ces tissus inconnus ne comprendraient-ils pas l'importance de la situation, si elle pouvait leur expliquer ? Kenbukyou-sama avait donné un argument marquant : et si jamais on les retrouvait ? En plein jour ? Ici ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu que de fausses alarmes, mais…

Il n'est pas humain, elle le sait. Parfois, elle a tendance à l'oublier. Même s'il est plus moralisateur et chevaleresque que n'importe quel autre habitant du Youjakai, il reste… un démon. Un démon qui ne versera pas une larme – d'ailleurs, peut-il pleurer ? – si des innocents sont blessés. Il la protégera elle, elle le sait. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il en laissera d'autres mourir pour ça.

Kenbukyou hocha la tête de manière satisfaite lorsqu'il la vit finalement secouer la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il lui tend un paquet de vêtements - pantalons, pulls, dessous, un autre kimono bariolé qui ressemble un peu au sien, avec une coupe plus simple, toutefois. Elle nouera le tout dans un baluchon que Kokuen-Oh portera dans sa gueule.

-Allons, prends ces vêtements et va ta changer, enfant. Plus vite nous repartirons, mieux cela vaudra…


	7. Combat

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les rattrape un jour ou l'autre; Kenbukyou ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que se soit Rajura. Ni à ce qu'il se montre aussi… compréhensif. Enfin, pas exactement…

**Combat**

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les retrouve tôt ou tard; c'était couru d'avance. Kenbukyou est juste surpris que cela est pris presque un mois. Il a vite repéré l'ennemi; celui-ci n'a d'ailleurs pas tenté d'être discret. Il est seul curieux. Ce doit être un Général – peut-être même l'un des Mashô. Mais même Doku Naaza, le plus instable du quatuor, ne se montrerait pas aussi imprudent, aussi… stupide, impulsif.

C'est pourquoi voir le Gen Mashô – Rajura, le plannificateur de l'ombre, qui jamais ne se risquerait à attaquer de face – jaillir des fourrés pour croiser le fer avec lui le surprend quelque peu.

Il n'y a pas ou peu de mots échangés. Juste le choc d'une lame contre une lame –six lames, en fait quelle étrange arme que celle du Gen Mashô – de deux combattants hurlants leurs cris de guerre, des rugissements d'encouragement de Kokuen-Oh, et des petits cris de surprise de Kayura, sur qui le tigre veille jalousement, prêt à la tirer au loin, quitte à planter ses crocs dans les vêtements de l'enfant et la transporter comme un chaton…

Un casque vol; le guerrier inconnu de l'enfant porte une main à son visage dénudé, stupéfait. Kayura est surprise de constater qu'il s'agit d'un être humain. Il n'a pas l'air très vieux, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années en tout cas. Il a de longs cheveux blancs, naturellement ondulés, et un seul œil valide. L'autre est couvert par un patch.

Il a l'air sous le choc. C'est à peine s'il semble remarquer la lame qui lui caresse la gorge et contre la quelle pointe une goutte de sang, qui roule doucement sur l'acier clair, et celle qui repose à son côté, pointée dans une faille de l'armure.

-Impossible, » souffle-t-il. « Comment… ?

Kenbukyou a un rire amer.

-Pauvre fou. Pensais-tu me battre si facilement en m'attaquant de front, sans renforts d'aucune sorte pour te couvrir ? Un animal blessé et méfiant est mille fois plus dangereux qu'un animal inconscient du danger. Et un Youja de mon âge est loin d'être une proie facile, même pour les sbires d'Arago. Espérais-tu que je sois une proie facile, pour m'attaquer ainsi de front ? Emules-tu le comportement de tes compagnons Généraux ? Ou… la punition probablement injustifiée de ton Maître te fait-elle encore trop souffrir pour que tu ais recours à tes habituels attrape-nigauds ? » Finit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté de façon presque imperceptible.

Rajura serre les dents et son œil unique brille de colère. Kayura, accroupie derrière Kokuen-Oh, se demande de quoi ils parlent.

Le Gen Mashô se refuse à dire quoique ce soit, mais il ne fait que confirmer par son silence ce que pense son adversaire. Rajura n'est pas homme aisément vaincu en temps ordinaire, mais il est toujours affaibli par ce qu'il a vécu durant des jours et des jours…

Kenbukyou reprend.

-Car c'est ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous a réuni tous les quatre avant de vous électrocuter par ses éclairs de puissance, ou de vous jeter en pâture aux pouvoirs des Jiryoushu. Il ne vous a pas expliqué pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Et une fois qu'il a jugé que vous aviez assez souffert pour l'échec qu'il vous a imputé, il vous a lancé après moi…

-Ce qu'il nous a dit, » persifle le Gen Mashô, « c'est que tu as pénétré au cœur du palais pour tenter de l'assassiner, et que ce n'est que par chance que ta tentative a échoué. En tant que ses principaux Généraux, en tant que responsables de la Garde, c'est sur nous qu'est retombé son courroux, et nous l'avons mérité pour avoir failli à nos devoirs.

Kenbukyou eut un rire bref.

-Oh ? On dirait l'un des discours de Shuten Douji; venant de ta part, je m'attendais à mieux. » Le Gen Mashô tiqua visiblement et lança un regard assassin à son adversaire. La rivalité entre les quatre généraux était forte; la moindre comparaison entre eux était une insulte. « Crois-tu vraiment à cette histoire, Gen Mashô ? On me dit que tu es un homme intelligent, et que contrairement à tes frères d'armes, tu sais comment distinguer vérités et mensonges; penses-tu sincèrement que je suis être à revenir confronter directement Arago, quand celui-ci m'a laissé presque mort lors de notre dernière rencontre, dont je ne suis pas encore remis ? Ou as-tu déjà compris que cette prétendue tentative d'assassinat n'a jamais existée ? Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas lâché à mes trousses, et tes frères avec toi, sans vous donner des ordres ? Me tuer, j'imagine ? Et lui ramener les traîtres qui m'accompagnent en vie, ou quelque chose d'approximatif ?

Rajura se tait, mais ses sourcils se froncent, et Kenbukyou sait qu'il a fait mouche.

-Contemple, Gen Mashô Rajura, contemple ce que ton Seigneur désire récupérer à tout prix ! Contemple ce qui sera un jour ton remplaçant et celui de tes frères d'armes si jamais il vient à penser que vous ne lui êtes plus utile à quoique ce soit ! Contemple l'arme qu'il veut forger et qu'il t'a envoyé chercher, comme un chien de chasse obéissant à son maître !

Il se déplace légèrement sur le côté, pour laisser l'homme à sa merci voir sa précieuse charge. Kayura a envie de se cacher, mais Kokuen-Oh ne peut pas entièrement la dissimuler aux regards. Rajura pose son œil valide sur elle. Il y a de la stupeur, de la colère, de la méchanceté dans cet œil qui la fixe comme si elle était un insecte nuisible, et Kayura se retient de justesse de faire un pas en arrière. Cela ne l'empêche pas de déglutir brillement.

-Toi, » siffle l'homme aux cheveux blancs. « Non… C'est impossible… Il ne peut pas nous remplacer ! Pas nous ! » _Pas moi_, se retient-il de dire, mais Kayura le devine aisément dans son silence. "Pas par elle !" Ses poings se serrent compulsivement, alors qu'une vague de rage l'envahi.

-Vraiment ? Mais elle a du potentiel, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Commente Kenbukyou d'un ton qui se veut léger, mais son épée est toujours appuyée contre la gorge du Gen Mashô et sa main ne tremble pas. « Elle doit être ramenée, et vos têtes vont rouler si jamais elle n'est pas ramenée intacte. Pourquoi tant d'égard pour quelqu'un qualifié de traitresse, et qui va sûrement mourir de sa main pour sa défiance… à moins qu'elle ne soit pas destinée à mourir, mais à un autre dessein ?

Rajura pousse un cri de rage et amorce un mouvement vers l'enfant; Kokuen-Oh rugit et bande ses muscles pour bondir, Kayura est prête à se jeter à terre… Mais la lame de Kenbukyou appuie un peu plus sur la gorge dénudée de son adversaire.

-L'enfant n'est pas responsable », tonne Kenbukyou, l'épée toujours au clair. « Elle est ce qu'elle est, et elle est sous ma protection. Arago ne remettra pas la main sur elle tant que je serais en vie; elle ne deviendra pas votre remplaçante… aussi longtemps qu'elle restera avec moi.

Leurs regards s'affrontent. Kayura a l'étrange sensation qu'ils se parlent tout de même, malgré le silence pesant qui s'est installé. Finalement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se mord la lèvre et jette un regard dégouté au Youja comme à l'enfant. Mais curieusement, le dégoût ne semble plus être seulement dirigé vers eux.

-… Le vieux Kenbukyou est plus rusé que je ne l'avais pensé. Il m'a induit en erreur et j'ai suivi une fausse piste. Quand j'ai retrouvé sa vraie trace, la piste était déjà froide, et je n'ai pas pu établir avec certitude où il s'était rendu. J'ai toutefois dans l'idée qu'il se dirige vers le Sud…

Kayura cligne des yeux. Le Sud n'est certainement pas leur destination… Mais Kenbukyou-sama hoche la tête avec gravité.

-Saura-t-il que tu lui mens ? » Demande Kenbukyou, ses deux épées rengainées, mais une main toujours à portée de l'un des fourreaux. Les muscles de Kokuen-Oh se sont détendus et il feule maintenant doucement. Kayura garde toutefois les mains crispées dans son épais pelage, là où l'armure ne le couvre pas.

Rajura renifle de dédain.

-Il n'a jamais réalisé que je pouvais le faire et que je l'avais déjà fait. Une fois de plus, après tout, ne changera rien. Et même s'il me punit, » et il frissonna légèrement, « J'ai déjà survécu à pire. Je… peux endurer. Il… a encore besoin de moi. Besoin de nous. L'enfant n'est plus dans ses mains. Nous ne sommes pas… Nous sommes et resterons ses Généraux, » dit-il plus fermement en ramassant son casque.

Kenbukyou hoche la tête.

-Merci, Rajura-san.

-Qu'une chose soit claire je ne fais pas cela pour toi, vieillard. Je ne le fais pas non plus pour l'enfant qui se cache derrière ton fauve apprivoisé comme dans les jupes de sa mère, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais envers l'enfant, qui cache son visage dans la cape de Kenbukyou. « Je ne le fais même pas pour ces idiots qui sont supposément mes pairs et mes égaux. Je le fais pour moi personne, personne n'a le droit de me traiter de la sorte, même pas mon Maître.

Kayura le regarde disparaître parmi les arbres. Kenbukyou a posé une main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se veut rassurant – et qu'il l'est, réalise-t-elle malgré le gantelet de métal, elle peut sentir la chaleur et la confiance que ce contact lui transmet.

-Kenbukyou-sama… Il va revenir après nous ? Va-t-il nous trahir ? » Demande-t-elle, toujours inquiète.

Le Youja soupire.

-Honnêtement, mon enfant, je ne saurais te dire…

* * *

_Notes :_

_Ah, Rajura… ou Merlor, si vous préferez le nom en VF. Tout un poème, ce personnage. Le plus prudent des Mashô, pas du tout le genre à foncer dans le tas, comme Shuten/Zébuth._

_Alors, me direz-vous, pourquoi ais-je choisi de lui faire faire ça ?_

_Un certain nombre de raisons, en fait. Principalement, je pense que personne n'est à l'abri d'une décision stupide et impulsive, surtout si on ne décolère pas. Observons la situation : Kenbukyou touche dans le mille en pensant qu'Arago a puni ses généraux pour la perte de Kayura – même si ceux-ci n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire et ne savaient vraisemblablement rien de l'existence de la fillette._

_En temps ordinaire, je ne pense pas qu'une punition collective influence vraiment les quatre humains… dans la mesure où ils savent exactement pourquoi ils sont punis. Mais que cela arrive d'un coup, sans raison clairement énoncée, plus violemment que d'habitude, pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de leur ressort ? Et si cette correction manque de les tuer ? Il est clair que des questions sont à l'ordre du jour. Et Rajura, étant le plus cérébrale (du moins, dans mon esprit), doit s'en poser plus que les autres. Si on ajoute des ordres pour ramener des traitres, là où la politique habituelle du démon doit être "pas de survivants", les sonettes d'alarme résonnent._

_Il sait que quelque chose de colle pas dès le départ, aussi ne doute-t-il pas de Kenbukyou quand il prétend que Arago tenait à les remplacer par Kayura. Et cela ne lui plait pas du tout; il s'escrime à surpasser les autres Mashô, tout ça pour découvrir que ses efforts ne mèneront à rien au final, puisqu'il va devenir plus ou moins obsolète. Décidément, cela ne peut pas se passer comme ça._

_Rajura pense d'abord à sa place. Donc, il a tout intérêt à ce que l'on ne retrouve pas Kenbukyou et Kayura, d'où son intérêt à ne pas les dénoncer et à s'assurer que Kayura reste loin des griffes d'Arago. D'ailleurs, il ne regardera probablement plus son maître de la même façon, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il risque d'être facilement remplacé…_


	8. Arme

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Les Samourais de l'Eternel n'est pas à moi, mais à son légitime propriétaire.

Résumé : Kayura apprend à se défendre…

**Arme**

La rencontre avec le Gen Mashô les a mis sur la défensive. Enfin, elle a surtout mis Kenbukyou-sama sur la défensive. Kayura ne fait que suivre les ordres du démon qui la protège, avec la crainte de plus en plus marquée de retomber dans les griffes de leurs poursuivants.

Mais certains de ces ordres ne lui plaisent pas du tout.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, Kenbukyou-sama, murmure Kayura, tendis qu'elle soupèse la lame de métal que Kenbukyou lui a mise dans la main.

Le simple fait de tenir un sabre dans sa main lui semble… mal. Elle n'aime pas cela du tout. Elle n'a aucune idée de comment l'utiliser, et elle ne sait même pas si elle en serait capable, même si sa vie en dépendait.

-Il le faudra bien, enfant. Tu ne peux rester sans défense autre que la mienne et celle de Kokuen-Oh. Si l'ennemi parvient à nous contourner tous les deux, ce sera à toi de défendre ta propre vie, raisonne le Youja.

Kayura hoche la tête, plus ou moins convaincue. Toutefois, elle est certaine que le katana n'est pas l'arme qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Mieux vaudrait, à ses yeux, une arme plus petite et plus légère, plus… maniable. Une paire de sai, peut-être…

Le bruit de l'acier qu'on tire du fourreau la force à se concentrer sur son professeur.

-Maintenant, en garde, enfant. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.


	9. Rencontre

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : Le destin se met en marche, et il a la forme d'un garçon aux yeux bleus et d'un tigre blanc…

**Rencontre**

Kayura est surprise quand elle rencontre le garçon. Perdue en pleine nature comme elle l'est, tomber sur un humain au hasard d'un sentier semble impossible. En plus, il n'est guère plus vieux qu'elle, deux ans tout au plus. Cela la rend un peu nerveuse. De ce qu'elle a appris de ce monde, et de ce qu'elle peut se remémorer de sa propre histoire familiale, aucun adulte sensé ne laisse son enfant vagabonder dans les bois à la tombée de la nuit.

Mais elle est plus surprise encore quand elle aperçoit le tigre blanc à ses côtés, un énorme animal qui feule curieusement en la voyant. C'est un tigre aux allures familières. On dirait le double de Kokuen-Oh, un double lumineux, mais pas seulement. Il y a quelque chose chez l'animal, quelque chose de vaguement familier… Quelque chose de son enfance…

Elle hésite sur la conduite à tenir : s'approcher et mieux voir, ou battre en retraite et retrouver Kenbukyou-sama, l'informer de ce qu'elle a vu, et s'en remettre à son jugement…

Elle n'a pas le temps de choisir. L'animal (presque) inconnu fait un pas vers elle, le jeune garçon tourne la tête dans sa direction… Et Kokuen-Oh, son gardien, son protecteur, jaillit des fourrés en rugissant et bondit devant elle, dans une attitude relativement protectrice.

Ses yeux plongent directement dans le regard mi-surpris, mi-suspicieux du jeune garçon, qui fronce les sourcils alors qu'il prend en compte le tableau qui se profile.

Il a des yeux vraiment très bleus, songe-t-elle alors qu'elle recule d'un pas, se heurtant presque à Kokuen-Oh. Le tigre noir gronde sourdement. Son homologue blanc fait de même. Leurs muscles sont tendus sous leur fourrure, leurs crocs luisent de baves. Le préadolescent derrière l'animal blanc lui pose une main sur l'encolure, et Kayura fait de même. C'est futile, ils le savent tous les deux : si l'un des deux animaux veut bondir, s'ils se décident à cesser de jouer sur l'intimidation et de se battre à coup de crocs et de griffes, ils ne pourront rien faire pour les stopper. L'un comme l'autre sont capables de les envoyer valdinguer d'un seul coup de patte.

Mais ce petit geste, ce contact physique avec leur animal gardien, sans qu'il le sache, les rassure tous les deux, et leurs pensées suivent le même cheminement. C'est presque en même temps qu'ils murmurent tous les deux à l'encontre de leurs compagnons respectifs : « Calme, Kokuen-Oh/Byakuen. »

Et ils échangent un regard et clignent des yeux, avant de se détailler mutuellement. Ils n'ont pas franchement grand-chose en commun. Ils doivent d'ailleurs offrir un contraste saisissant. Elle, la fillette vêtue comme à une autre époque, délicate poupée en kimono (_avec les beaux jours qui reviennent, elle a enfin pu abandonner les trop lourds vêtements modernes_), et lui, le garçon aux yeux si clairs, aux vêtements pleins d'accrocs, à l'air de petit sauvageon. Deux mondes différents, mais… Peut-être pas si éloignés, songent-ils de concert en essayant encore une fois d'inciter leurs amis au calme par quelques veines paroles à peine audibles.

-Je suis Ryo, » finit par dire le garçon. Il incline simplement la tête, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

-Kayura, » répond-t-elle avec une légère inclinaison du torse, pas trop profonde car elle ne veut pas le perdre des yeux, et elle ne veut pas le laisser penser qu'elle se soumet à lui ou qu'elle lui fait confiance…

Ils n'ont pas le temps de dire autre chose. Une main gantée par une armure de métal se pose sur son épaule Kenbukyou-sama est arrivé à son tour. Et un tintement de clochette résonne dans l'air. Kayura cligne des yeux en voyant une silhouette vêtue de robes qui s'avance sur le sentier derrière Ryo.

Elle sent Kenbukyou-sama se tendre un instant, et sa prise se resserrer sur son épaule, avant qu'elle ne se relâche brusquement. Kayura penche la tête en arrière, essayant de distinguer son visage. Evidemment, elle ne peut pas lire son expression, son masque restant à jamais immuable, mais elle se sent mieux lorsqu'elle le regarde.

L'étranger s'est approché. C'est un homme de bonne taille, aux longs cheveux blancs (l'espace d'un instant, elle a peur que ce soit Rajura, mais l'inquiétude s'efface vite l'homme a les cheveux lisses, et il ne sent pas la mort et la tromperie, comme le Gen Mashô). Un chapeau dissimule son visage dans sa main, un bâton orné de petits anneaux qui émettent des tintements de clochettes.

Le garçon inconnu - non, Ryo, se corrige-t-elle - lui sourit en se retournant.

-Kaosu !

Ce nom… Elle connait ce nom. Elle connait cette allure, elle connait ces vêtements. Mais… d'où les connait-elle ? Est-ce que cet homme est important ? Il doit l'être, sûrement, car Kenbukyou-sama s'incline respectueusement devant le nouvel arrivant, et, avec un temps de retard dû à sa surprise, Kayura l'imite maladroitement.

-Kaosu-sama, » commence le guerrier du Youjakai. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici… ni même un jour, pour tout dire.

-Kenbukyou du Youjakai, » répond simplement l'homme mystérieux. « J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi… Et je me réjouis de voir ta jeune compagne.

Elle ne peut pas voir ses yeux, mais elle peut voir le bas de son visage. Cet homme… sourit en la regardant.

Kayura cligne des yeux. Et bien, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela que peut bien lui vouloir cet homme ? La ramener dans le Youjakai, à Arago ? Elle espère que non…


	10. Discussion

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, AU vignettes, drabbles et one shots centrés sur Kayura et Lord Kenbukyou… principalement.

Disclaimer : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, et je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet.

Résumé : Kenbukyou et Kaosu ont une longue discussion sur l'avenir des deux enfants…

_Note : Après une longue absence, la suite, enfin._

**Discussion**

Ils parlaient, à l'abri des arbres, les enfants à quelques distances d'eux. Kenbukyou, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, expliquait sa fuite. Kaosu, le Shakujo en main, écoutait paisiblement.

-… Nous sommes sur les routes depuis, et si Rajura a été le premier à nous retrouver, il ne sera sans doute pas le dernier. Peut-être était-ce présomptueux de ma part de penser que je pourrais la protéger seul…

-Peut-être, » fit le prêtre en hochant la tête. « Présomptueux, et insensé. Les foudres d'Arago sont maintenant dirigées contre toi, Kenbukyou. C'était un pari fort risqué de lui dérober l'enfant.

-Oui, » acquiesça le Youja. Mais cela me semblait approprié. Et j'ai réussi. Je suis surpris, d'ailleurs, que vous ne l'aillez jamais tenté vous-même. Ignoriez-vous qu'elle était en vie ?

-Je savais qu'un enfant de mon clan avait survécu dans le Youjakai. Mais les sceaux qui empêchent les armées d'Arago de se rendre sur Terre m'empêchent également de m'aventurer sur son domaine, » répondit calmement le prêtre.

-Elle a souffert.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais elle est en vie, et en bonne santé. Je ne saurais en demander plus, » répondit le… qu'est-il, en fait ? Un fantôme ? Un esprit ? Car Kenbukyou se refusait à croire qu'il puisse être bel et bien _vivant_, pas après tant de siècle.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Les deux êtres mystiques regardèrent en contrebas les deux enfants, chacun appuyé contre leur compagnon félin respectif, parlant à voix basse.

-La garçon… c'est l'un des cinq derniers, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda finalement le Youja, pris d'une soudaine suspicion. Après tout, pourquoi l'être surnaturel qui avait autrefois vaincu Arago se serait-il trouvé en compagnie d'un Ningen, s'il n'avait pas un motif ultérieur ?

Kaosu hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Il est celui que Byakuen a choisi pour porter l'armure, oui.

-Vous laissez au tigre le soin de faire un choix si important ? » S'enquit-il, surpris.

Le moine sourit.

-Ne ferais-tu pas confiance aux choix de ton propre compagnon, si nos situations respectives étaient inversées ?

Kenbukyou ne répondit pas. Il y avait du vrai dans les paroles du Ningen. Kokuen-Oh était son plus fidèle ami, l'être sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter. Il faisait confiance à ses instincts. Pourquoi Kaosu aurait-il été différent avec son propre compagnon ?

-Il est jeune, » finit-il par faire observer. « Et à présent, je doute que l'offensive contre le Ningenkai attende encore longtemps. Badamon n'a de cesse, avec ses prêtres maudits, d'assaillir les sceaux. J'ai pu passer. Plusieurs Youja sont déjà passés, dans le but de faire des reconnaissances. D'autres encore sont passés après nous pour nous traquer. Des dizaines, peut-être. Pas assez pour asseoir le pouvoir d'Arago, mais assez pour être inquiétant. Dans moins de dix années terrestres, peut-être moins de cinq, ils pourront commencer à envoyer massivement des troupes dans le Ningenkai.

-Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous avant que le pire ne se réalise. Il grandira, » répondit simplement le prêtre. « Et elle aussi grandira pour faire face à ses responsabilités.

-Elle ne s'en souvient pas, » fit remarquer le Youja.

-Les souvenirs vont et viennent. Elle réapprendra. Je me chargerai de le lui rappeler ce qui a été perdu et de lui transmettre les valeurs et les techniques qu'elle n'a jamais pu apprendre.

Kenbukyou se figea pendant une seconde.

-Vous comptez l'emmener avec vous ?

Oh, il s'y attendait. Kayura ne pouvait restée indéfiniment avec lui. Pas quand un membre de son clan pouvait la recueillir. Et, à dire vrai, elle serait sans doute bien plus en sécurité avec le prêtre qu'avec lui. En mille années terrestres, Arago n'avait jamais pu repérer son ancien ennemi. Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Kenbukyou savait que c'était la solution la plus logique. Pourtant…

Mais le prêtre se contenta d'un bref éclat de rire.

-Loin de moi cette pensée. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je ne pourrais assurer sa sécurité si je dois l'entraîner. Pas maintenant. Il reste encore trop de choses à faire pour préparer la future guerre. Trop de jeunes gens à guider pour qu'un jour ils se dressent contre l'oppression du Youjakai.

Kenbukyou lui lança un regard en biais. Textuellement, cela signifiait que toutes les armures avaient maintenant un porteur. Le Youja eut la sensation très nette qu'aucun des futurs porteurs ne serait plus âgé que le garçon… Ryo.

Mais si le prêtre n'emmenait pas l'enfant avec lui, alors cela signifiait que…

-Vous comptez donc la laisser avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

Le prêtre eut un pâle sourire.

-Kayura a besoin de stabilité, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle avant d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Changer de protecteur maintenant ne l'aiderait pas. Et, jusqu'à présent, tu as fait un formidable travail pour la protéger et l'élever.

-Nombreux seront ceux qui vous diront le contraire.

Le prêtre secoua la tête.

-Leur avis m'importe moins que le tien. Te sens-tu,-toi, assez fort pour continuer à la protéger ?

Kenbukyou pencha la tête vers le bas de la butte. Kayura avec les mains enfouies dans le pelage du cou de Kokuen-Oh, là où l'armure ne le couvrait pas. Elle semblait… heureuse.

-Oui, » finit-il par répondre. « Oui, je dois pouvoir. Mais nous ne pouvons rester au même endroit fort longtemps…

-Je peux apposer sur vous ma bénédiction. Les Youja vous poursuivant ne pourront plus vous repérer.

Kenbukyou se raidit.

-Une offre tentante. Que cache-t-elle ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je te cache quelque chose ? » Répondit simplement le prêtre.

-Peu de gens font de telles offres pour rien, et vous ne me semblez pas homme à offrir sans rien demander en retour. Pas à un Youja. Alors, pourquoi me demander une telle faveur ?

-Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, le temps nous est compté. Ryo aura besoin d'un bon professeur pour apprendre l'art du sabre, » commenta le vieux prêtre avec un demi-sourire.

Sous son masque, Kenbukyou lui aussi en esquissa un. Si ce n'était que cela… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris d'élève…


End file.
